Modern computing systems are capable of storing, retrieving and managing large amounts of data. However, while computers are fast and efficient at handling numeric data they are less efficient at manipulating text data and are especially poor at interpreting human-readable text data. Generally, present day computers are unable to understand subtle context information that is necessary to understand and recognize pieces of information that comprise a human-readable text document. Consequently, although they can detect predefined text orderings or pieces, such as words in an undifferentiated text document, they cannot easily locate a particular piece of information where the word or words defining the information have specific meanings. For example, human readers have no difficulty in differentiating the word “will” in the sentence “The attorney will read the text of Mark's will.”, but a computer may have great difficulty in distinguishing the two uses and locating only the second such use.
Therefore, schemes have been developed in order to assist a computer in interpreting text documents by appropriately coding the document. Many of these schemes identify selected portions of a text document by adding into the document information, called “markup tags”, which differentiates different document parts in such a way that a computer can reliably recognize the information. Such schemes are generally called “markup” languages.
One of these languages is called SGML (Standard Generalized Markup Language) and is an internationally agreed upon standard for information representation. This language standard grew out of development work on generic coding and mark-up languages, which was carried out in the early 1970s. Various lines of research merged into a subcommittee of the International Standards Organization called the subcommittee on Text Description and Processing Languages. This subcommittee produced the SGML standard in 1986.
SGML itself is not a mark-up language in that it does not define mark-up tags nor does it provide a markup template for a particular type of document. Instead, SGML denotes a way of describing and developing generalized descriptive markup schemes. These schemes are generalized because the markup is not oriented towards a specific application and descriptive because the markup describes what the text represents, instead of how it should be displayed. SGML is very flexible in that markup schemes written in conformance with the standard allow users to define their own formats for documents, and to handle large and complex documents, and to manage large information repositories.
Recently, another development has changed the general situation. The extraordinary growth of the Internet, and particularly, the World Wide Web, has been driven by the ability it gives authors, or content providers, to easily and cheaply distribute electronic documents to an international audience. SGML contains many optional features that are not needed for Web-based applications and has proven to have a cost/benefit ratio unattractive to current vendors of Web browsers. Consequently, it is not generally used. Instead, most documents on the Web are stored and transmitted in a markup language called the Hypertext Markup Language or HTML.
HTML is a simple markup language based on SGML and it is well suited for hypertext, multimedia, and the display of small and reasonably simple documents that are commonly transmitted on the Web. It uses a small, fixed set of markup tags to describe document portions. The small number of fixed tags simplifies document construction and makes it much easier to build applications. However, since the tags are fixed, HTML is not extensible and has very limited structure and validation capabilities. As electronic Web documents have become larger and more complex, it has become increasingly clear that HTML does not have the capabilities needed for large-scale commercial publishing.
In order to address the requirements of such large-scale commercial publishing and to enable the newly emerging technology of distributed document processing, an industry group called the World Wide Web Consortium has developed another markup language called the Extensible Markup Language (XML) for applications that require capabilities beyond those provided by HTML. Like HTML, XML is a simplified subset of SGML specially designed for Web applications and is easier to learn, use, and implement than full SGML. Unlike HTML, XML retains SGML advantages of extensibility, structure, and validation, but XML restricts the use of SGML constructs to ensure that defaults are available when access to certain components of the document is not currently possible over the Internet. XML also defines how Internet Uniform Resource Locators can be used to identify component parts of XML documents.
An XML document is composed of a series of entities or objects. Each entity can contain one or more logical elements and each element can have certain attributes or properties that describe the way in which it is to be processed. XML provides a formal syntax for describing the relationships between the entities, elements and attributes that make up an XML document. This syntax tells the computer how to recognize the component parts of each document.
XML uses paired markup tags to identify document components. In particular, the start and end of each logical element is clearly identified by entry of a start-tag before the element and an end-tag after the element. For example, the tags <to > and </to > could be used to identify the “recipient” element of a document in the following manner:                document text . . . <to >Recipient</to> . . . document text.        
The form and composition of markup tags can be defined by users, but are often defined by a trade association or similar body in order to provide interoperability between users. In order to operate with a predefined set of tags, users need to know how the markup tags are delimited from normal text and the relationship between the various elements. For example, in XML systems, elements and their attributes are entered between matched pairs of angle brackets (< . . . >), while entity references start with an ampersand and end with a semicolon (& . . . ;). Because XML tag sets are based on the logical structure of the document, they are easy to read and understand.
Since different documents have different parts or components, it is not practical to predefine tags for all elements of all documents. Instead, documents can be classified into “types” which have certain elements. A document type definition (DTD) indicates which elements to expect in a document type and indicates whether each element found in the document is not allowed, allowed and required or allowed, but not required. By defining the role of each document element in a DTD, it is possible to check that each element occurs in a valid place within the document. For example, an XML DTD allows a check to be made that a third-level heading is not entered without the existence of a second-level heading. Such a hierarchical check cannot be made with HTML. The DTD for a document is typically inserted into the document header and each element is marked with an identifier such as <!ELEMENT>.
However, unlike SGML, XML does not require the presence of a DTD. If no DTD is available for a document, either because all or part of the DTD is not accessible over the Internet or because the document author failed to create the DTD, an XML system can assign a default definition for undeclared elements in the document.
XML provides a coding scheme that is flexible enough to describe nearly any logical text structure, such as letters, reports, memos, databases or dictionaries. However, XML does not specify how an XML-compliant data structure is to be stored and displayed, much less efficiently stored and displayed. Consequently, there is a need for a storage mechanism that can efficiently manipulate and store XML-compliant documents.